Know Your Stars Avatar Style
by VanG Ziggy ZA
Summary: Just when they think their safe, the idiot all that commentator decides to tell the fans about them Kaky15 makes a cameo. And certain fangirls and avatar girls decide to go on a male tickling hunt! What other insanity will happen?
1. Aang

KNOW YOUR STARS -- AVATAR STYLE

_**Ziggy's Corner: Believe it or not, this is my twelfth avatar story. I have others on my computer, but my sister can not update aol on it. Those stories will be submitted in May.**_

_**AANG**_

_Know your stars, know your stars, know your stars. Avatar Aang. He's been frozen in ice for one hundred years._

"Well yes, that's true," Aang said with a smile. "I froze myself when Appa and I went into the ocean."

_Avatar Aang, Avatar Aang, Avatar Aang, he has a crush on American Blueberry Pie!_

"What the heck!" Aang looked around and scratched his head. "No I don't. How can you have a crush on pie! And what's an American?"

_Avatar Aang, Avatar Aang, Avatar Aang. He once put a stick of dynamite in his pants and called it macaroni. _

"Okay you're not feeling very well," the boy said. "I don't put dynamite in my pants."

_Yes you do!_

"NO I DO NOT!" He cried, jumping off of the chair.

_Then why are your pants so baggy?_

"My pants aren't baggy!" Aang growled. He looked at them and blushed as he looked around in the studio. "Whose in charge here?"

_Avatar Aang, Avatar Aang, Avatar Aang, he once punched a little girl in the face for putting mud on her face._

"Okay, you're getting out of LINE! Why would I punch a girl in the face for putting mud on her own face?"

"Aang you've got to calm down," Katara said off camera.

_Avatar Aang, he hears voices in his head._

"You're insane, aren't you?" the boy snapped.

_Don't chance the subject. _

"I'm not!" Aang howled.

_Now you know Avatar Aang. A one hundred and twelve year old man, who is in love with American Blueberry Pie, puts sticks of dynamite in her pants, hits little girls in their faces because they have mud on them and hears voices!_

"They don't know anything about me," Aang screeched. "The only thing you got right was my age! Whose in there? Hello? Hello! They don't know anything about me!"

_**The camera pulls away as Aang looks to the ceiling, frustration as the disembodied voice just laughed, and laughed, and laughed. **_


	2. Katara

_**KATARA**_

_Katara, Katara, Katara. She's been without a date for so long, she'll accept emails from rocks!_

"WHAT!" Katara looked around, blinking. "I'm sorry, but I don't accept dates from rocks."

_Then why did you write that love letter to the stone in the Swamp?_

"What are you talking about? I didn't write any letter to a rock. And besides, rocks aren't alive. Why would I write a letter to a rock?" She stood up to leave, but was reminded of her obligations.

_Katara, Katara, Katara. She picks her nose, then eats what she digs out1_

"Are you right in the head? And Sokka, stop LAUGHING!"

_Katara, Katara, Katara. That is not her real hair color!_

The girl shot to her feet, stomping a foot and causing water to spill from a nearby vase. "I'll have you know that this is indeed my real hair color!"

"I think that the girl does protest too much!" Sokka cackled.

"What are you talking about!" Katara screeched. "We're brother and sister, of course you know my hair is the real color."

_Katara, Katara, Katara. She's really a man in woman's clothing!_

"Are you out of your mind?" Katara slapped her head.

"I didn't know Katara was really a girl." Aang blinked.

"I… AM… NOT … A … MAN….!" Katara screamed.

_Katara, Katara, Katara. She likes having hissy fits when she doesn't get her way. _

"I'll show you a hissy fit!" Katara stood up and shot water into the camera.

_Katara, Katara, Katara. She lives under a rock and plays Yankee Doddle Dandy on her armpit!_

"Where the hell are YOU!" She screeched.

"Calm down, Katara," Aang laughed.

The teenage girl glared at the avatar, and gave him the biggest wedgie he'd ever had.

_Now you know, Katara. A lonely girl who emails rocks, picks her nose and eats her boogers, is really a man, lives under a rock, and plays patriotic music with her armpits!_

"That is all lies!" She screamed. None of it!"

**_Up next, is Sokka!_**


	3. Sokka

_**Ziggy's Corner: Okay now it's Sokka's turn on the hot seat! I hope everyone's having fun, cuss I sure am. **_

_**SOKKA**_

_Sokka, Sokka, Sokka. He thinks he's the greatest fighter on his world that ever lived._

"Well, I don't think I'm the toughest guy in the world, but I do work out," Sokka said with a chuckle. He didn't know what Katara and Aang had against this guy, he was okay as far as the sixteen year old could see.

_Sokka, Sokka, Sokka. He's Jack DiSena's boyfriend!_

Sokka blinked and shook his head. "Wait, I am a guy, I don't go for other guys! And whose Jack DiSena anyway?"

_Sokka, Sokka, Sokka, he's Jack DiSenas boyfriend, and yet he won't even admit it on camera. How very sad. _

"I told you I'm not into GUYS!" Sokka growled. "Seriously why can't I see you, whose there? Why are you telling the fans these lies!"

_Sokka, Sokka, Sokka. He thinks he and his boyfriend Jack DiSena could beat the shit out of the heavyweight world champion and his tag team partner, the heavy weight Earth bending champion of the world._

"Okay, that makes no sense, I never said that. And I've never met this Jack guy," Sokka growled.

_Then why did you send them those horrible emails?_

"What emails?"Sokka growled.

"Yeah, this is stupid," Jack DiSena snapped, appearing. "You've done this before, but at least this time the champ and this other guy you talked about aren't… wait, did you say emails?"

"Um who are you?" Sokka asked.

"I do your voice in the cartoon series in my world."

"Then what in the world is happening?" Sokka asked.

_Dear Champs, we think your chumps. We believe you like to skip in the grass and play with cute little fluffy dolls on the off season. If either of you have the guts to cross our paths, we'll mop the floor with you both. Sincerely, stronger dudes that you, Jack DiSena and his boyfriend, Sokka of the Water Tribe._

"We didn't write that!" the boys shouted.

"Its you again, and your little boyfriend!" the earth bound champ. A ten foot monster was behind him.

"Wait a minute, you guys have got to understand, we did not send that letter," Jack said.

"You nerds think you can take us, do you?" the monster of a man snapped.

"Wait, WAIT!"

_Now you know Sokka! A pretty boy who thinks he's tough, and is boyfriends with Jack DiSena but scared to admit it, whose getting his butt kicked._

"They don't know anything!" the boys cried in unison.

_**Okay, up next is Zuko. **_


	4. Zuko

_**Ziggy's Corner: The fourth chapter! Zuko is up next. I hope I haven't been repeating myself! I'm still enjoying this, and there are so many people to pun! I doubt I'll be able to write this whole series this weekend. **_

_**ZUKO**_

Zuko didn't know what he was doing here. He disliked the three previous people, with the exception of Katara. He had a large poster of her in his boat, behind his Fire Nation banner, but unfortunately that was gone as the ship exploded.

_Prince Zuko, Prince Zuko, Prince Zuko! He faked his haircut._

"What are you talking about!" Zuko snapped.

_You really are not bald!_

"Well duh, I've gotten a shaven head, because my family doesn't want me anymore."

_Prince Zuko, Prince Zuko, Prince Zuko. He has a massive crush on Princess Yue._

"Well she was kind of cute," the boy said.

"YOU SON OF A !" Sokka cried, leaping at the other teenager. He got his butt handed to him yet again.

"But I don't have a crush on her."

"YOU SON OF A &&&&&!" Yue growled leaping at the prince. He got _his _but handed to him this time.

_Prince Zuko, Prince Zuko, Prince Zuko. He wets himself when he get's tickled!_

"I DO NOT! I am NOT ticklish!" He crossed his arms and tapped his foot.

_Prove it!_

"Fine, bring someone in to tickle me then!" He shouted with a smug smile.

Kayko15 appeared on the scene, and tickled him silly, though he did not tinkle on the floor.

_Prince Zuko, Prince Zuko, Prince Zuko. He's a liar, liar pants on fire!_

"Are you out of your mind?" Zuko sighed.

Kayko15 leapt up and tickled him to the ground yet again.

"Will you stop that!" he snarled.

_Prince Zuko, Prince Zuko, Prince Zuko! His real name is Princess ZuZu._

"It is NOT! NEVER CALL ME THAT!" Zuko screamed at the top of his lungs.

Kayko15 again appeared and tickled the snot out of him.

"WHY DO YOU KEEP DOING THAT!"

"It's fun!" Kayko said.

_Prince Zuko, Prince Zuko, Prince Zuko! He's in love with both Katara and Song!_

Zuko shot to his feet. "That's it. Those are bold faced lies!"

"You son of a (censored for being to evil)!" Katara and Song growled, beating the kidneys out of Zuko.

Kayko15 appeared and yet again tickled Zuko.

_Now you know, Prince Zuko. A liar, liar pants on fire, who loves too many girls, and wee wee's when he's tickled, whose real name Zuzu. _

"THEY AHHAHA, DON'T KNOW ANYTHING, NOT THERE! HAHAHAHEHEH, ABOUT MEEEEEEE!" Zuko laughed as Kayko15 tickled him throughout the night. Eventually, Song, Katara, Mei, Suki, Azula, Ty Lee and Yue joined in. And eventually the combined might of all the girls got him to tinkle in his pants.

_**I know, a weird way to end the chapter, but I thought it would serve my purposes well. **_

_**Song: THAT WAS FUN! I WONDER WHAT Kayko will think?**_

_**Ty Lee: Oh, seriously, we've got to do that again!**_

_**Mei: How about that brother of Katara's?**_

_**Katara: I'm game for it if Kayko is!**_

_**Suki: YAY! A TICKLE DATE!**_

**_Sokka: I'm not feeling very good about this._**

_**Up next, Iroh!**_


	5. Iroh

_**Ziggy's Corner: Okay, time for chapter Five! I must say I'm enjoying this a whole lot, even though I finally received my first real, honest to God flame! At least the vast majority of you guys like this series! Well, here we go!**_

_**IROH**_

_Iroh, Iroh, Iroh! His stomach is so huge, that walrus whales have been heard admiring it!_

"Well I do have a big stomach," Iroh chuckled. "It comes from a lot of practice and determination!"

_Iroh, Iroh, Iroh! He sleeps with a stuffed bunny called Kookie Bo-Bo!_

"That's not true!" Iroh snapped, he reached down and picked up a cute little teddy bear. "She actually a bear, and her name is Mrs. Cupcake!"

The announcer stood slack jawed, and shook her head. _Er, okay! Iroh, Iroh, Iroh! He's a lazy, warn out old man with bad breath._

"Now wait, I know I don't have smelly breath," Iroh gasped, and blew into his hand, sniffing. "Ew wait a moment, I guess I really do! Thanks for pointing that out!" he said with a laugh.

_Wait, what about you being a lazy, warn out old man!_

"No, that's true," he said with a nod. "When you get to be my age, naps seem very inviting! As does Ginsing Tea! Would you like some?"

There was a large gap of silence before the announcer shook off the shook. _Iroh, Iroh, Iroh, he doesn't have a brain in his head!_

"Well now that's not nice!" Iroh grumbled, flames from his fingers growing. Then he breathed in and out and smiled, "I think you really could use a nice nap yourself"

_IROH, IROH, IROH! He disgraced his brother, and hates his father and mother!_

This got a rise out of him. Iroh stood to his feet and pointed at the camera. "You know nothing of my father or mother. I loved them both, even though my father was a little stern and cold."

_But what about your brother?_

"Nope, you're right, I disgraced him, and I would have done it again! My little brother is a piece of dung swafting around a sewer!" Then he smiled yet again. "But he does make a good batch of nononut cookies!"

_Are you insane!_

"No, just relaxed," he smiled, crossing his legs, and grossing out the crew! Because he wasn't wearing any pants or UNDERWEAR!

_I think I'm going to be SICK!_

"Would you like a glass of tea?" he asked, standing up.

_Mother! I WANT MY MOTHER! _The commentator ran screaming for the hills.

_**This one was a little odd, but I liked how Iroh drove the commentator for the hills with his laid back, don't take too much offense attitude! What did you all think? Anyway, up next is Princess Azula!**_


	6. Azula

_**Ziggy's Corner: YAY Six chapters! Azula is next, so hold on to your seats!**_

_**PRINCESS AZULA**_

_Princess Azula, Princess Azula, Princess Azula! She likes to bath with honey and aloe!_

"I beg your pardon! What the hell are you talking about? I only use the most expensive and fancy of shampoos!" She glared at the cameras, her left leg resting on her right and swaying back and forth. "Care to challenge that?"

_Princess Azula, Princess Azula, Princess Azula! _there is a loud thump here, and some static, before the commentator comes back on _Her diary says that she has a major crush on Orlando Bloom!_

The girl frowned and shot from her butt. "What! Who is that? I don't know any Orlando Bloom!"

_My mistake, actually it says that she has a crush on Pete the dung hog herder!_

"ARE YOU OUT OF YOUR DAMN MIND! I DON'T LOVE THAT MUD RIDDEN, FLEA INHABITATING FREAK!" She looked around and glared at anyone she could catch with her eyes. "What the hell is going on out here?"

_Princess Azula, Princess Azula, Princess Azula! She still pees her pants when she goes to bed! _ There is a gaff of laughter here .

"WHO TOLD YOU THAT? I ONLY WROTE THAT IN MY … gasp DAMN YOU TO HELL, YOU REALLY DO HAVE MY JOURNAL! HOW'D YOU GET IT!" Lightning flickered from her fingers and she began throwing things all over the studio.

_Princess Azula, Princess Azula, Princess Azula! She dots her I's with cute little hearts and makes her B's look like teddy bears!_

Her mind flashed, She'd worked so hard to make herself a tough character in her friends eyes. Now she could hear Mei cackling with laughter, her skin flushing so red it made her look like a cherry cabbage! "Stop laughing at me!" she cried. "How did you get my journal! How… ZUKO!" She turned toward the area where the voice was coming from. Her brother appeared on stage and showed her the book.

"Princess Azula, Princess Azula, Princess Azula!" he said as he read in the book, running from his sister. "She get's bad diarrhea when she eats too many Flame Chips!"

"You give me that book back, Zuzu!" she screamed. Zuko was upset a little, but it didn't take him long to keep teasing her.

"Princess Azula, Princess Azula, Princess Azula! Her pits stink so bad, they could gag a dung hog!"

"I do not have STINKY PIT!" Azula screeched, raising her arms. The cast, the entire group from Avatar, and Zuko all stopped, dropped the ground, followed by Azula herself.

_And now you know, Princess Azula. The girl who likes to bath with honey and aloe, has crushes on both Orlando Bloom and Pete the Dung Hog herder, still pees in her sleep, has bad diarrhea, and has majorly … stinky … WHOO THAT'S RANK! _ the commentator faints from the smell of Azula's stinky pits.

_**This one was fun to do! I've had this idea for the ending a long time with Azula!**_

_**Azula: I don't have stinky pits!**_

_**Pats her on her head Of course you don't. Anyway, up next: Mei! Don't forget to Review!**_


	7. Mei

_**Ziggy's Corner: Okay chapter seven! I must say I did not think that this story would be so darn popular! For those of you who might hate the Zuko chapter, I am sorry. That was the one that received the flame (my very first honest to god total flame! Sigh I knew that was coming sooner or later). Hopefully you liked my chapters with Iroh and Azula! And now without further ado! I give you the next chapter! For those of you who don't know, Mei is the daughter of the governor of Omashu after it has fallen. She's seen in the third episode of the second season. **_

_**Mei**_

_Mei, Mei, Mei! She's a spoiled rotten little snot, whose love of Flame Chips is as legendary as her bad breath!_

"I don't have bad breath!" Mei looked around, but she knew it was hopeless, no one had ever found this smart mouthed little twit before, and she doubted she would be the first. "And I'm not a spoiled little snot."

_Mei, Mei, Mei! She's in the Guinness Book of World Records for being the only person who doesn't have any snot in her nose._

The girl looked up at the ceiling and sighed. "I am so bored," she groaned. "Are we almost done?"

_Mei, Mei, Mei! She got her dressing style from that Chinese chick who was in the Street Fighter series!_

"You are going to insult me, and you don't even the know the name of the person you're comparing me with!" Mei groaned.

_Its been a long time since I played that game, so sue me!_

"Sure just give me a name, and I'll have my people talk to your people," Mei grumbled sarcastically.

_Mei, Mei, Mei! She likes being sarcastic while washing her body!_

"I like being sarcastic no matter what," the girl grumbled, playing with her knives.

_Mei, Mei, Mei! She's an insecure little girl, who likes to paint cute little faces on her blades and name them after clowns!_

"How about I use your blood for the paint, dumbass!" the girl snarled as she rose to her feet.

_Mei, Mei, Mei! She has a massive crush on Dakota Fanning!_

"WHAT THE HELL! I don't have a crush on Dakota Fanning!" Mei roared.

_Then why did you take out her old shoes from her trash and sniff them every morning?_

"I don't!"

_True, it's actually Zuko's shoes you lick every morning. You worship Dakota each night in front of her ten foot tall poster on your wall!_

"I don't even live at home any more! And I never had walls that large!"

_Me thinks the lady does protest too much!_

"Up yours buddy!" Mei growled. "Where are you getting these facts anyway?"

_From firenation and love!_

"Well whoever that is, they have problems."

_Yes you do!_

"Is this thing almost over?"

_Mei, Mei, Mei! Her breasts have goat's milk in them!_

"WHAT THE FUCK!" Mei looked down at her chest and up near the voice, "I DON'T HAVE GOATS MILK IN MY BREASTS!"

_Then why are they so big?_

"What are you doing looking at a fifteen in a half year old girl's chest?" Mei growled, twirling her blades.

_Mei, Mei, Mei! She is self conscious about her body!_

"You would be too if you had a bodiless freak stare at you," she hissed.

_Mei, Mei, Mei! She hears voices in her head that tell her that her breasts are too b_ig_, her nose is too flat, and her ears look like a Springer Spaniel!_

Mei looked at a mirror and toward the ceiling, throwing a blade upwards. "That's IT! I'M OUT OF HERE!"

There is a groan, and the commentator wheezes _Now you know Mei! A girl with bad breath, takes fashion advice from fictional video game characters, likes to be sarcastic in the nude, stalks both Zuko and Dakota Fanning to steal their personal items and is self conscious about her body because of what voices tell her. _ He grunts again _Not to mention her aim is good with those blades!_

_**Okay I hope everyone liked this one! A little naughty, but I promise to clean up my act a little bit. Up next is Ty Lee! Or Tai Li, or Tai Lee, however you want to write her name! Review! fire nation and Love, thanks for the cool idea, I cracked up when I read it!**_


	8. Ty Lee

_**Ziggy's Corner: Okay we're now up to chapter 8! I hope you all are enjoying this, because I've had a lot of fun writing it! And yes, I know who she is. She's my second favorite character of the new season! She's SO, COMPLETELY CUTE!**_

_**Ty Lee: A 31 year old guy thinks I'm cute? Well I guess that's a little flattering.**_

_**Katara: If not a little down right creepy!**_

_**I did not mean it like that, and you two know that!**_

_**TY LEE**_

_**Ty Lee, Tai Lee, Tai Li! Boys think that her ability to bend her body into any shape is creepy!**_

"**_That's not true," the young perky girl snapped. "Boys actually were kind of always near my family's house, wanting to take me out. I never really understood why."_**

_**Ty Lee, Tai Lee, Tai Li! She's a sheltered, little goody two shoes!**_

"**_Hey, that's not nice! So I lived a lot in my parent's house and only went on three or four dates before graduating from the Royal Fire Academy for Girls! That's no reason to be mean!"_**

_**Ty Lee, Tai Lee, Tai Li! She hates her parents and thinks her pet horses are meanie, meanie, submachinies!**_

"**_Have you being drinking or something?" Ty Lee asked, cocking her head. "I don't hate my parents, and I don't even have any horses, let alone thinking their mean."_**

_**Ty Lee, Tai Lee, Tai Li! She killed her horses and sold their meat so she could go to the prom and freak out all of her teachers!**_

"**_I was the perfect student, next to Azula," Ty Lee cried. "All of my teachers loved me! And I never had any horses!"_**

_**Ty Lee, Tai Lee, Tai Li! She got her fashion sense from the back of a Wheaties cereal box that cost one gold cent!**_

"**_Cereal? But I don't eat cereal? And what's wrong with the way I dress?" she stood up and looked at her clothes, divided into two, her bare midriff exposed. "I used this outfit during my training at the circus!"_**

_**Ty Lee, Tai Lee, Tai Li! She cleaned elephant dung and slept with flea infected hyena's while she was in the circus!**_

"**_I did not!" she cried. "I HAD MY OWN ROOM!"_**

_**Ty Lee, Tai Lee, Tai Li! She once stole a car, drove it through a bank, used the money to fund her circus, only to come back home and to date Lex Luthor's hair out and drove Shaun to feed himself to a massive army of undead zombies who then rioted and activated a nuclear weapon, destroying the earth!**_

"**_NONE OF THAT HAPPENED!" She cried. "How could I destroy the earth if I'm sitting here right now being interviewed by a lunatic?" _**

_**Maybe we're all in Heaven, Ms. Planet destroyer.**_

"**_If this is heaven, why am I being tormented?" the girl asked._**

_**Maybe you were a very bad girl!**_

"**_You know this is just stupid, I think I'm going to leave now."_**

_**Ty Lee, Tai Lee, Tai Li! She's leaving in a tit.**_

"**_And what is going on with all these names? I mean, why spell my name so many ways?"_**

_**So how do you spell it then?**_

"**_Well, you know I really don't care," the girl said. "But pick one and stick with it!"_**

_**Ty Lee, Tai Lee, Tai Li! She's so stupid, she doesn't even know how to spell her name!**_

"**_HEY, I DIDN'T SAY THAT! JUST PICK A SPELLING AND USE IT!"_**

_**Ty Lee, Tai Lee, Tai Li! Her real name is Shelley Samalongading-dong!**_

"**_I'll Samalongading-dong you!" Ty Lee cried. All she could do is hear the mocking laughter of the commentator._**

_**And now you know Ty Lee, a girl with so many problems, it would be impossible for me to name them all!**_

"**_They don't know anything about me!" she screamed. "Hello? Hello! Is there someone there? Can't we start all over please? HELLO!"_**

_**That ends another chapter! Up next, is Appa!**_


	9. Appa

_**Ziggy's Corner: This is chapter nine! Because he's an animal, and can't talk, Appa's, as well as Momo's chapter will both be shorter than normal. I think it should still be kind of cute. I hope you all enjoy it!**_

_**APPA**_

_Appa, Appa, Appa! He's a seven foot, two inch disk jockey from Bismark, New Jersey with seven point one kids and three more of them on the way!_

Appa didn't understand much of the human language, but even he knew that what this loud mouth, conveniently invisible fool was saying was a lie! The air bison opened his mouth wide and large and bellowed a massive protest.

_Appa, Appa, Appa! His fur is made from the wool he stole from a dozen sheep!_

Again Appa roared a protest, his mind picturing himself covered with dozens of itchy, oily sheep, all bleating in horror as he flew over the ocean. He shook his head and mentally told the guy what he really was, a large two ton flying bison with a beaver like tail, and six legs.

_Appa, Appa, Appa! His poop weighs seventy eight pounds!_

Actually it was more like one hundred pounds, but what the bison could not figure out was how that mattered at all to the people watching any of this!

_Appa, Appa, Appa! He's a moody, dysfunctional swimsuit supermodel from Leningrad, Russia!_

Leningrad, Russia! This guy definitely had been hiding in his shell for a long time! There was no Leningrad anymore, not since the fall of the Soviet Union, it was St. Petersburg again! And Appa wearing swim ware? The bison roared in anger and turned away from the people, his tail whipping in protest.

_See, moody!_

Appa choice to ignore the deranged human.

_Appa, Appa, Appa! He once had an affair with Lex Luthor and they named their child Robin Williams!_

Well that would have explained why Robin was so hairy, but he didn't have white hair, nor six legs, nor a beaver's tail, and why would a male Air Bison try to have an affair with a male Super villain from a different dimension?

_Appa, Appa, Appa! Yip Yip really means, "Get your gosh darned fat ass off the ground and head for the all you can eat diet buffet before your fatty, fat ass gets any wider and squashes Aang's face if you fall on him._

That was it! Appa roared in anger, and smashed the studio so completely they had to take over All That's stage to finish.

_See? I said he was moody! Now you know Appa! The seven foot, two inch disk jockey from Bismark, New Jersey who steals sheep's wool, has one hundred pound shit balls, is a moody supermodel from Leningrad, Russia who has had an affair with Lex Luthor and brought Robin Williams into the world._

_**Well I said it would be short. I actually thought it was going to be only one page, and once I transfer it into submission form, it just might be. Any way, up next is Momo!**_


	10. Momo

_**Ziggy's Corner: And now we have chapter 10! This will be the last chapter I submit this go around, next time I'm on line you can look forward to five MORE chapters from me. I'm doing it this way, so I can make both Know your stars fics I'm working on tied (Avatar/Sly Cooper). Anyway, this is Momo's time on ze hot seat! It may only be one page. Don't really know, as he can't understand human speech. No, you know what? I'm having some of my fans defend him! Here we go!**_

_**Momo**_

_Momo, Momo, Momo! He's a big, black bat!_

Momo looked at the monitor and scratched his little head. He couldn't make heads or tails what the man had said. With a quick squawk someone brought him an animal relations person to speak for him. He got three of them in fact, one was Kayko15, Daemon Fire, and Hotspur.

Kayko15 shook her head. "He is not, he's a whitish tan lemur!"

_Momo, Momo, Momo! He's an artificial human with shoulder length red hair, who both a red headed gun totting boy and a white haired villain have a thing for, who can open up a gate to the earth!_

"Now wait just a second!" Hotspur snapped, "I think you have him confused with the girl from that Xenosaga game series!

"Momo is a lemur, not a bat, and not a girl!" Kayko15 growled.

_Momo, Momo, Momo! His name actually means, "Damn I've really got to take a dump, and all the frickin' bathrooms have been locked up all winter!_

"What is with the bad words dude?" Daemon Fire asked. "His name means peach, its Japanese!"

_Momo, Momo, Momo! He is the prime minister of Japan!_

"No he is NOT!" the three animal relations persons snarled. "HE'S A LEUMUR FROM AANG'S WORLD!" Their anger was getting to Momo, who although could not understand human speech, knew that what the man was saying was absurd.

_Momo, Momo, Momo! He caused the outbreak of Bubonic Plague in the Dark Ages!_

"How could he have done that, when he wasn't even born in the Dark Ages!" Hotspur screeched.

_It's the Dark Ages in Aang's world!_

"True, but you obviously meant our world!" Kakyo15 snapped.

_You're just angry because you know its true, and because you're a Roman Catholic!_

"Wait, what does my religion have to do with anything?" Kayko15 asked blinking. "I happen to be proud of being a Catholic!"

"So does the author of this story," Sokka snapped.

"The author of the story is proud Kakyo15 is a Roman Catholic!" Yue asked.

"NO you idiot, well yes, but that's not what I mean!" Sokka snapped.

_Momo, Momo, Momo! He's in an insane, kind of weird story by a writer whose proud that he is a Roman Catholic!_

"Cool, finally he get's one right!" Daemon Fire said, then turned to Sokka. "That was really mean to call your dead girlfriend an idiot dude!"

"Totally!" Kayko15 hissed.

"Get him!" cried; Katara, Suki, Azula, Ty Lee, Mei, Yue, Kayko15, Hotspur, Song, Jojo the Kissing Bandit, Malu the Ghost Witch, and any other of the girls from Avatar I might have forgotten to add. They all rushed after Sokka, holding him down and tickling the snot out of him while the commentator finished his business.

toilet flushes _And now you know, Momo! A big black bat, who also stared in Xenosaga as a little girl, was elected prime minister of Japan, caused the Black Death in Europe, and is eating a peach while watching Sokka being sent into tickling extinction by the girls._

"WHY IS HE HAVING GIRLS TORTURE ME WHO HAVEN'T EVEN BEEN SHOWN IN THE SHOW YET!" Sokka screamed with laughter.

"We paid him to put us in," Malu, a young looking teenage air bender said with a giggle.

"Where's Jun?" Suki asked.

Jun walked up and looked down at the mass of torture. "Sorry, traffic. OHHH, I call dibs on the knees!"

"NOOOOOO, HAHAHAA, NOHAHAT THE KNEEEEHEHEHEHEHES!" Sokka cried.

"I get the ribs then," Insane Elvish Vampire Pirate and The Demented Hobbit Ninja said.

"Wait, are you even a girl?" Azula asked.

"Vanguard Ziggy thinks I _might _be because most of the people on this site are female. Just in case he cloned me from my "male" version, and sent me to join you guys."

"Why?" the princess asked. "And what happens if you were truly a girl?"

"Then there are two of us," a possible other fan of the same name said, tickling Sokka's ribs also. "I'm a big fan of Kayko's work, so he thought he'd be nice and put me in here too!"

"Hey! Momo is totally getting shut out of the chapter!" Aang growled.

_**Nope, I paid him fifty tons of peaches for him to set up Sokka!**_

"Oh, well that's different then," Aang said with a smile.

_**Another weird ending, and another horrible fate for a guy at the fingers of a hoard of silly girls! (silly in a good way, not a bad way!) Anyway next is Ozai! And who are the girls going to pick as their next victim? Only time will tell!**_

Malu: Oh, oh! I vote we get Aang now!

Katara: Actually I was thinking of going after Haru, or Jet next.

Yue: Ew, why Jet?

Katara: Because of all the mess he made with us in his episode.

Yue: Well, I'm kind of having fun here, we could always continue with Sokka!

Suki: True!

Sokka: FOR HAHAHAHA, GOD SAHAHAHAKESSS NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!

_**O…kay, so who will the girls choose to attack next? shivers as they all look at me, and that's my cue to end the chapter, BYE! runs screaming for the hills!**_

Azula: Yeah, actually Haru would be fun …

The girls continue their conspiring …….


	11. Fire Lord Ozai

_**Ziggy's Corner: chapter 11! This time Fire Lord Ozai is going to be on the hot seat, and when I mean the hot seat, I meant the HOT SEAT! Enjoy!**_

_Fire Lord Ozai, Fire Lord Ozai, Fire Lord Ozai! He goes to bed with a stuffed teddy bear named Mister Winkens!_

"I do not!" Ozai barked, flames rising all around him. "Teddy bears are for childish weaklings who have nothing better to do than fear their own fate!"

_Fire Lord Ozai, Fire Lord Ozai, Fire Lord Ozai! He uses two tons of moose to keep his hair pointed up like that!_

"I use nothing but the royal band to tie my hair," the evil king grumbled.

_Fire Lord Ozai, Fire Lord Ozai, Fire Lord Ozai! He's really the top collector of My Little Pony toys!_

"WHY WOULD I COLLECT TOY PLASTIC DOLLS OF COLORFUL HORSES FOR?" Ozai shrieked.

_Fire Lord Ozai, Fire Lord Ozai, Fire Lord Ozai! He put itching powder in his father's underpants and then slapped himself silly with a salami stick._

"A SALAMI STICK! Why in Agni would I hit myself with a salami stick!"

_So you admit you put itching powder in your dad's pants?_

"No, that was my brother's underpants I did that with," Ozai said with a sick chuckle.

"I KNEW IT!" Iroh leapt out of no where, and began pounding his little brother within an inch of his life. "You ruined my life, I had a date that night, and she was so creeped out I couldn't get one until I went to the Royal University!"

_Fire Lord Ozai, Fire Lord Ozai, Fire Lord Ozai! He likes bathing in meat!_

"What is all this talk about my body covered with meat?"

_Isn't it true?_

"I do not hit myself with sticks of meat, and I most certainly DO NOT BATH IN MEAT!" The flames were now taller than Ozai, and he glared at the voice. "Show yourself, I challenge you to an Agni Kai!"

_Fire Lord Ozai, Fire Lord Ozai, Fire Lord Ozai! He divorced his wife so he could marry this puppy! _A picture of a hideous half dog half mutant thing popped onto the screen.

"WHY WOULD I MARRY THAT THING!"

_It's Fire Nation Royalty!_

"I'm not sure that's even a real animal!"

_Yeah, yeah, sorry I can't understand you. _

"What are you talking about?"

_I don't speak dog._

"That's not a dog, and I DON'T BARK!" Ozai barked, the flames overtaking him.

_Bark, bark! Nope sorry, I just can't do it!_

"Well neither can I but you don't see me acting like an idiot!"

_Now you know Fire Lord Ozai, a mutant, puppy loving despot who baths in meat!_

"I do not go about the ritual of BATHING IN MEAT! I DON'T HIT MYSELF WITH MEAT! HONESTLY WHO HITS THEMSELVES WITH MEAT? HELLO? IS THERE ANYONE THERE? SSSTTTOOOOOOPPPPPPP MMOOOOOOCCCCCKKKKINNNNNGGGGGGGG MMMMEEEEEEEEEE!"

_**Okay this one was a little longer. I had a blast with this, Ozai was easy! Anyway, up next: Ursa! (Zuko and Azula's mother).**_


	12. Fire Lady Ursa

_**Ziggy's Corner: Chapter 12 now! Ursa, Zuko's and Azula's mom is up next! Enjoy!**_

_Ursa, Ursa, Ursa! She's a big black hairy bear!_

"I'm not a bear!" the noblewoman said her eyes wide. "Well, yes that's what my name means, but I'm not an animal who hibernates in the winter!"

_Ursa, Ursa, Ursa! One look from her, will turn a mortal man to stone!_

Ursa gasped and frowned. "Is this trash really what children need to read? I don't turn people to stone, that's Medusa… I'm Ursa… U.R.S.A."

_Ursa, Ursa, Ursa! She's from the nation of the U.R.S.A.!_

"Those are the letters that spell my name, not my nation!"

_Right commie, and I bet you're flag isn't red either._

"Well yes it is, but I don't see…,"

_Ursa, Ursa, Ursa! She's a blind Communist!_

"Okay mister potty mouth, someone needs a major time out," the thin woman snapped, shaking her finger.

"Stop making fun of my mother!" Zuko barked.

"Actually I'm enjoying this, so shut up ZuZu," Azula snarled.

"You two stop bickering or I'll have your dad turn the carriage around!" Ursa snapped before she realized she was on stage. "Sorry, force of habit. Zuko, my beloved, please behave."

"Yes mommy!"

_Ursa, Ursa, Ursa! She doesn't have a clue where the hell she is!_

"I told you to stop using such potty mouth, and stop spreading lies!" Ursa scolded.

_Ursa, Ursa, Ursa! She likes stealing other women's faces!_

"I do NOT steal other women's faces!" Ursa stood up and tapped her foot. "And I've just about had it with this!"

_Ursa, Ursa, Ursa! She loves her children!_

She smiled finally and nodded. "That's better, yes I dearly love both my…,"

_With honey dipped ham sauce!_

"NOW HOLD ON JUST A MOME…" she began to yell.

"MOMMY! WHY DO YOU WANT TO EAT ME?" Zuko yelped.

"At least you're good for something!" Azula teased.

"What a lame ass," Haru growled. The girls (avatar and fan reviewers turned deadly eyes toward him. "No WAIT!"

Katara's fingers curled up and began wiggling unconsciously. "TICKLE HIM!" she cried. All the young woman raced toward Haru, holding him down and attacking him viciously. "This is fun!"

"AHAHAHAHAAAAAHAHAHAAA SSTTTTTOOHAHAHAHAOOPPPPPP!" Haru cried. "Not the EHEHEHEHARS!" As Kakyo15 and one of the other reviewers, attacked him there. Zuko walked over and kicked Haru.

"STOP STEALING MY MOMMY'S SPOT LIGHT!"

"Would you stop calling her _mommy_?" Azula barked, tickling Haru's knees. "Honestly your seventeen years old.

"I'll never stop loving my MOMMY!" Zuko cried, running away.

_And now you know, Ursa! A hairy bear who hibernates in the winter, from the Communistic country of U.R.S.A. steals other women's faces, and has a cry baby, momma's boy for a son! Oh, not to mention she's a cannibal!_

"None of that is TRUE!" Ursa had had it. She snapped her fingers and Ms. Spencer from Rumble Roses came from no where. "Now we are going to so you how we deal with potty mouths…"

"And liars," Ms. Spencer added.

"Like you!"

_No wait, not the face! NOT THE FACE! _The two women kicked the commentator's butt and went for tea!

"SERIOUSLY WOULD YOU GIIHEHIRLS PLEHEHEHEHESSSSEEEE STOAHAHAHAHOP?" Haru cried.

The girls answered in unison. "NO."

_**Okay this one was a REAL long one, but fun! Who will the girls attack next? What will happen to the commentator? Whose on First? And Whose up next? Oh wait, I know that one: TOPH!**_


	13. Toph

_**Ziggy's Corner: Chapter 13! And now it's Toph's turn to be interviewed. What insanity will ensue? God only knows! Cus the Shadow sure as hell don't!**_

_Toph, Toph, Toph! She's pretending to be blind to be closer to Aang!_

"WHAT? WHY WHOULD I PRETEND TO BE BLIND ALL MY LIFE JUST SO I COULD GET TOGETHER WITH TWINKLE TOES?"

_Toph, Toph, Toph! She stuffs her bra with tissue paper to maker her twins look bigger!_

"I'm a twelve year old girl, why do I need my chest to be bigger right now?" she hissed.

_To impress Aang!_

"I do not like AANG!" she shouted, knocking out a cameraman with a rock.

"You don't like me?" Aang asked, tears in his eyes.

"Not that way, fudgy butt, now get off the stage, it's my turn!"

"HEY, YOU CAN'T TELL ME WHAT TO DO!" The Avatar barked.

"DO IT NOW!" Toph screamed, coming face to face with the boy. Aang shrunk back and inched away.

"Yes ma'am."

_Toph, Toph, Toph, her favorite color is pink!_

"It's green you snot picking piece of dung waste," Toph grumbled. "Honestly if I liked pink, wouldn't I be wearing it?"

_Then why is your hair pink?_

"I have black hair!"

_How do you KNOW? You're blind, remember?_

Toph opened her mouth to say something but lost it. It was true, she was blind, how did she know she had black hair?

_Toph, Toph, Toph! Her name means Booger Picker!_

"Booger Picker! What is wrong with you?"

_Toph, Toph, Toph! She takes tap dancing lessons!_

"TAP DANCING! NOW YOU'VE GONE TOO FAR!" Toph yelped up to and tossed rock toward the commentator, who barely managed to doge it.

_Now you know Toph, the tap dancing, booger picking, pink haired, elephant monkey with a crush on Aang._

"When I catch you, I'm going to RAM YOUR FOOT DOWN YOUR THROAT! I'M SO PISSED I WANT TO KICK THE ASS OF THE NEXT BOOB WHO COMES ACROSS ME!"

"The Boulder wants to know if he can… No WAIT!" Toph turned on the Boulder and beat the snot out of him, giving him a stone wedgie!

_**So how did I do? This one was fun! Up next: A special surprise guest!**_


	14. A very special guest

_**Ziggy's Corner: The 14th chapter! There's a surprise guest on the set today! Let's see just who it is!**_

_Vanguard Ziggy! Vanguard Ziggy! Vanguard Ziggy! He's a pretty little girl who likes to sniff cats!_

"I'M ON STAGE AGAIN! I'm not part of Avatar the Last Airbender either, you idiot!"

_Vanguard Ziggy, Vanguard Ziggy, Vanguard Ziggy! He's a broke, single loser who couldn't get a date if he went to the store and looked for a bag of them!_

"Now come on! THAT'S JUST MEAN! And I don't sniff cats either!" I yell. "This is stupid, first you put me on the Sly stage, and now the Avatar set! What is wrong with you?"

_Vanguard Ziggy, Vanguard Ziggy, Vanguard Ziggy! He has no idea what the word Vanguard means!_

"There are many meanings!" I grumble. "The military type one is the closest to my meaning."

_Vanguard Ziggy, Vanguard Ziggy, Vanguard Ziggy! He ate Billy from Billy and Mandy!_

"I don't eat people either," I sigh.

_Vanguard Ziggy, Vanguard Ziggy, Vanguard Ziggy! He has a poster of the president in a speedo on his wall!_

"ARE YOU OUT OF YOUR DAMNED MIND? I DON'T WANT TO SEE THE PRESIDENT IN A SPEEDO! LET ALONE HAVE A POSTER OF HIM!"

_Vanguard Ziggy, Vanguard Ziggy, Vanguard Ziggy! He's a stinking low life, traitor to his country!_

"How am I a traitor?"

_You don't like Fire Lord Pee Wee Herman!_

"Pee Wee Herman is NOT THE FIRE LORD YOU BANANA EATING DITZ BRAIN!"

_Vanguard Ziggy, Vanguard Ziggy, Vanguard Ziggy! He's jealous of his younger brothers and thinks they'll all much cooler than him!_

I stare at the cameras, and sigh. "Is this stupid thing almost over?"

_Vanguard Ziggy, Vanguard Ziggy, Vanguard Ziggy! His name is Zhanga didnaling boom box wither balls the fifth!_

I blink at the cameras. "You do know you're not supposed to _inhale_ the hydrogen, right?"

_Vanguard Ziggy, Vanguard Ziggy, Vanguard Ziggy! He likes to dance on his head while spouting nonsense about French Fried Fish!_

"I do not!"

_Vanguard Ziggy, Vanguard Ziggy, Vanguard Ziggy! He likes sniffing Firenation and Love's socks, dirty or not!_

"Okay that's just STUPID! WHY THE HELL WOULD I SNIFF FIRENATION AND LOVE'S SOCKS?"

_They smell pretty! Like popcorn!_

"FireNation and Love's socks smell like popcorn?" I raise an eyebrow.

_Vanguard Ziggy, Vanguard Ziggy, Vanguard Ziggy! Sly Cooper is pick pocketing his pocket right now._

"SLY YOU ARE NOT HELPING MATTERS!" I shout.

"Sorry, force of habit."

_And now you know Vanguard Ziggy! _

"I need a publicist."

_**So how was this? They say to prove you have a sense of humor you have to laugh at yourself. Anyway, up next is Jet!**_


	15. Jet

_**Ziggy's Corner: Okay, Jet is up! I hope I'm still doing this really good!**_

_**JET**_

_Jet, Jet, Jet! He's the leader of a hidden resistance to the Fire Nation!_

The smug teen boy crossed his arms and nodded, chewing on a piece of straw. "Yep, that's right! We're going to free the people from their tyranny."

_Jet, Jet, Jet! He smuggles illegal candy in his butts cheeks!_

"I what?" He blinked and shook his head. "What illegal candy? And why would I put it in my butt?"

Katara stomped up and glared at the boy. "You jerk!"

"What are you talking about!" he howled.

A hyper avatar fan, Aangs#1fan and slapped him with sardines. "You candy hiding freak! What, do you have drug laced tattoos that will make us feel good too?"

"What is going on here?" Jet howled in anger.

_Jet, Jet, Jet! He drinks oil for breakfast!_

"I do not!" the boy cried.

_You **are** a jet, right?_

"My name is Jet, I'm not actually a jet you dumb ass!"

"Don't swear at the narrator, you potty mouth!" another fan, Champloo25 said, knocking Jet down with a punch to the chin. The avatar fans and fan girls cheered, and paid him a million dollars. "Thank you, thank you very much!"

_Jet, Jet, Jet! He weighs fifty tons!_

"I am NOT A JET, YOU MORON! DO YOU SEE PEOPLE CLIMBING UP STAIRS TO RIDE ON ME?"

"Quickly my little Smurfs, climb, climb for your Smurfing lives!" Poppa Smurf cried, ushering his Smurfs onto Jet as if he was a 747.

"WHAT THE HELL?" Jet began to brush them off.

_Jet, Jet, Jet! He's a dirty, rotten baby killer!_

"You monster!" Yue cried.

"WHAT ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT!" Jet roared with insane rage!

"That's it, you're getting your butt kicked!" Kayko15 snarled.

"I did not kill any babies!"

"Tell that to Baby Smurf!" Zuko cried, cradling the squashed infant in the palm of his hands.

"You care about a tiny blue baby with a pea for a tail? Jet growled.

"TICKLE HIM!" the girls cried. To their horror, they discovered he was not ticklish.

"Well this sucks," Ty Lee said grumpily.

"Not really," Suki said. She and Godsspiker pulled out a huge battery and plugged it into Azula, who charged it. "See, instant cattle prods," the Kyoshi warrior said, holding sticks laden with electricity and handing them to the other girls.

"What's a cattle prod?" Jet asked. "HOLY SHHHHHHHIIIIIIIIITTTTTTTTTTTTTTT!" the rest of the night the girls beat him up with electric shocks.

_And now you know Jet. An evil 747 who likes to kill babies, weighs fifty tons, puts candy up his butt, and is now getting tea with the queen!_

"NONE OF THAT IS TRUE!" Jet is cried in pain.

"You stupid criminal, feel my wrath!" Carmelita Fox appeared and began blasting him with shock pistol attacks. Heiduska a Sly Cooper fan later appeared and beat him up too.

**UP NEXT …. King Boomie!**


	16. King Boomie

_**Ziggy's Corner: Yay! Boomie is up! Will he make any semse? Let's find out!**_

_**KING BOOMIE**_

_King Boomie, King Boomie, King Boomie! He sleeps on a marshmallow!_

King Boomie frowned and scratched his head. "Now how in the world did you figure that out?"

_You actually sleep on a marshmallow?_

"Its nice and fluffy," Boomie said with a laugh. "Plus when I dream about eating a giant marshmallow, I actually DO eat a giant marshmallow, so I never get embarrassed by my mistakes!"

_Er, okay. King Boomie, King Boomie, King Boomie! He shaves his chest and uses the hair for a wig!_

"Nope, I've never done that before, but it does sound like a good idea!"

_King Boomie, King Boomie, King Boomie! He likes to dress up like a ballerina!_

"I only did that once!" the king cried.

_King Boomie, King Boomie, King Boomie! He can down two tons of jelly beans in eight point four seconds._

"No I can't," Boomie growled. "Jelly beans give me the gout.

_King Boomie, King Boomie, King Boomie! He kicked a little girl who only wanted his autograph!_

"I don't abuse children!" Boomie growled his muscles growing as his temper rose. "However I did kick a poperazi in the shin when he tried to get my picture drawn skinny dipping! I kept the picture, would you care to see?"

Everyone on the stage, Avatar and Sly Cooper shouted no at the same time.

_King Boomie, King Boomie, King Boomie! He likes wearing dirty diapers!_

"I DO NOT WEAR DIRTY DIAPRERS!" Boomie howled in anger.

_Then why are you so smelling?_

"Its my new cologne! It drives the ladies crazy!" he chuckled.

"Yeah," Azula said, battering her hand about. "And then they all leap of the cliff."

"I wouldn't speak if I were you," Sly Cooper growled. He nearly tossed his cookies from the rank of the princess.

"I DO NOT HAVE STINKY…," she rose her arms into the air, took a whiff, and dropped to the ground.

_King Boomie, King Boomie, King Boomie! He killed the last king with bad poetry, and then taxed his citizen's hair/_

"I never killed anyone with poetry… partly because it bores me." he interrupted himself with a snorting laugh. "But I did tax my people's hair, you got that right!"

_You actually taxed your people's hair!_

"Well in heinsight, it wasn't very smart on my part, so we shifted the tax to doggie poop."

_You tax doggie poop?_

"You have no idea how much the puppies of Omashu can poop! We thought about petrifying it and using it as money, but that seemed kinda sick!"

_King Boomie, King Boomie, King Boomie! He has a picture of Drake Bell and Orlando Bloom on his wall!_

"Nope, I keep my picture of Drake Bell in my shower. Orlando gets to stay in my underwear draw!" he answered with a smile.

_Okay this is getting weird. Anyway now you know King Boomie. He sleeps on a marshmallow, shaves his chest hair, beats up little girls, taxes doggie poop, and killed the previous king with bad poetry._

"Whatever," King Boomie said, walking away.

_**UP NEXT: ADMIRAL ZHAO!**_


	17. Zhao

_**Ziggy's Corner: Chapter 17. Zhao is up!**_

_**ADMIRAL ZHAO**_

_Admiral Zhao, Admiral Zhao, Admiral Zhao! His first job was dressing up in a chicken oppossum suit for Kentucky Fried Chicken!_

"I did no such thing," Zhao growled under his breath.

_Admiral Zhao, Admiral Zhao, Admiral Zhao! His real name is Pinocchio!_

"I am NOT a wooden puppet!" Zhao roared. Why he was doing this, he could not understand. Honestly he was thankful they were bringing him back at the end of season 2 (true fact folks) but this was ridiculous. "Why would you even think of saying that?"

_I understand that you have a wooden something or other, if you get my drift!_

"Hey this thing is rated T, there's no such need for such talk!" Zhao grumbled. All of the sudden he found himself in a barber chair. "What the heck?"

_Admiral Zhao, Admiral Zhao, Admiral Zhao! He likes welcoming young women into his candy shop so they can lick his…_

"Oh would you stop being so redundant And why in the hell am I in a barber's chair?"

_Admiral Zhao, Admiral Zhao, Admiral Zhao! He's deathly afraid of swimming suits!_

"And why would I be afraid of swimming suits?"

_You saw your mother in one when you were three, that's what turned you evil!_

"Where do you get your facts from, the funny pages?" Zhao's eyes were twitching with irritation and he could fell his pulse race.

_Of course not, I get them from the bubble gum wrappers!_

"Did your mother drop you on your head when you were born?" Zhao looked around, glaring at the girls. "Sorry, not ticklish."

A collective "ewwwwwww" came from all their mouths. "You are a pervert!" Katara growled.

_Admiral Zhao, Admiral Zhao, Admiral Zhao! He's a big hunking woodsman!_

"Don't I need to be in Canada to be something like that, you puss faced, dim witted, MORON!"

_Admiral Zhao, Admiral Zhao, Admiral Zhao! He is a Canadian hating poorly skilled name caller!_

"Can we just get this over with!" Zhao growled. The girls rushed over to him, tied him into the chair, right before Toph gave him a purple nurple of his life. Then Insane Elvish Vampire Pirate and the Demented Hobbit Ninja came forward with nods to the other girls. "WHAT THE HECK IS GOING ON!"

_Commander Zhubi, Commander Zhubi, Commander Zhubi! He's a ten year old boy, with a bad case of acne!_

"WHAT IS WRONG WITH… WHAT IS THAT GIRL DOING WITH HOT WAX!"

Insane Elvish Vampire Pirate and the Demented Hobbit Ninja shrugged. "I tried to use razors, but the doctor said I'm not allowed usage of sharp things for some reason." She began slabbing the hot wax on his side burns and tore forward.

"ARE YOU FREAKIN' KIDDING ME!" Zhao cried. "Why is only SHE DOING THIS TO ME!"

_Because the other girls have decided to do something about Azula's stank! _

Sure enough, Azula was tied to a wall, her arms high above her head. Around her the other girls except for, well you know, wore biohazard suits and were cleaning her with large brushes.

_And now you know, Admiral Zhao, a ten year old commander whose name is really Zhubi, has bad acne, is afraid of bathing suits, has a wooden you know what, likes to lure girls into some kind of candy shop, and refuses to give her barber a tip!_

"She's not my BARBER, SHE'S LOUSY AAAATTTTTT TTTTTTHHHHHHHIIIIIIISSSSSSSS!" Zhao snarled.

"Oh look," I.E.V.P.A.T.D.H.N. said, "I finally found my razor!"

"I thought you SAID YOU WEREN'T ALLOWED BLADES!"

"Did I say that? I'm sowwry, I meant deadly ass snakes on a plane!"

Zhao screamed his head off during the rest of the barber visit. By the time she was done with him, his face looked like some kind of demented pumpkin.

UP NEXT: SUKI!


	18. Suki

_**Ziggy's Corner: Oh yeah, I'm bad, were up to eighteen chapters now! Suki is such a good girl, but a tough thing, will the narrator drive her mad? Let's find out! By the way, this one really going to be short. Sorry, just trying out new things to keep this fresh!**_

_**SUKI**_

_Suki, Suki, Suki! She has a crush on Koh the Face Stealer!_

"Wait, why would I have a face on an evil face stealing spirit?" the young girl asked, blinking her eyes.

_Suki, Suki, Suki! She's really a man!_

"What! A MAN KISSED MEEE!" Sokka screamed at the top of his lungs and ran so far away he forgot where he was going. So he lived his life drinking Cactus juice.

"I AM NOT A MAN! NOR AM I A BOY!" Suki screamed, whiping out her fan.

_Suki, Suki, Suki! That face paint she wears is guano!_

"Guano?"

_Bat poop!_

"I don't wear bat poop on my FACE!" she screamed.

_Suki, Suki, Suki! In Pig Latin, her name is I suk!_

"IT IS NOT! It's Isaysuk!"

_Suki, Suki, Suki, she admits she sucks!_

"I did not say that! What is wrong with you!"

_Suki, Suki, Suki! She a thousand year old vampire!_

"How can I be a thousand year old vampire, if you just said I was a man?"

_Vampire can be men! Or are you confused?_

"I think you are a little confused, I'm leaving." She got up and walked away.

_And now you know Suki! She sucks, wears bat poop for makeup, and is a 1000 year old man who likes kissing Sokka!_

Somewhere out in the desert, Sokka screamed at these words, and tried to make out with a cactus.

_**I told you it was going to be short!**_

_**UP NEXT: YUE!**_


	19. Yue

_**Ziggy's Corner: Chapter 19! Yue is up!**_

_**YUE**_

_Yue, Yue! She has bright pink hair!_

"Wait, you only said my name twice, and I have white hair, not pink!" The proper young woman knew about anger, but she was too proper to try and let it get to her.

_Yue! She lives on the planet Mars and kills bunnies for a living!_

"There are no bunnies on Mars!" Yue snapped. "And I don't live on Mars!"

"Yue's the moon!" Sokka sighed, drunk beyond reason.

_Yu! She has a habit of drinking too much cactus juice, and throwing up all over the place!_

"I don't do that! I've never drank any alcohol!" she snapped in a proper tone, putting her hands on her hips. "And what is with my name?"

_Yue, Yue, Yue! She's a self conscious snob who only thinks of her self!_

"She does not!" Sokka growled. He turned his boomerang out, and began slapping Aang's#1fan silly with it.

"Sokka just let me handle this!" Yue sighed.

"Because if she did, she'd be on one of those naughty vidoes with all those other college girls," he cackled, clearly delirious.

"Sokka, I think you need to lay down!" Suki said.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! EVIL MALE VAMPIRE COME TO STEAL MY GOOD DREAMS IN MY SLUMBER!" Sokka ran away and slammed into the wall.

_Yue, Yue, Yue! She's glowing because she lives in the sun!_

"I most certainly do not!" she growled. "I'm the MOON!"

_Someone sure thinks well of themselves!_

"Look you ding witted lunie, KNOCK THIS OFF!"

_Yue, Yue, Yue! She insists on being treated like an adult!_

"What?"

_You are the most grateful little,_

"Stop quoting from that stupid cell phone ad where the mother and daughter get into a fight because the kid get's her way because the cell phone is cheap and small!"

_And now you know Yue! A Pink haired Martian whose helped take over the sun, and wants to be a wild college girl for naughty videos!_

"Where is my lawyer," she growled, walking off.

_You don't need one, you're the moon! _The narrator began laughing insanely, and did not stop until Sokka ran into him, and they were both knocked out by Azula's rank.

"I DO NOT HAVE STINKY PIT!"

"No," Katara said. "Now you have stinky pit and stinky breath.

_**UP NEXT: THE BOULDER!**_


	20. Boulder

_**Ziggy's Corner: 86 reviews! I never thought this would be so popular! Anyway, The Boulder is up!**_

_**THE BOULDER**_

_The Boulder, The Boulder, The Boulder! He's a preschool drop out._

"The Boulder was at the top of his class in preschool!" the wrestler wanna be snarled.

_The Boulder, The Boulder, The Boulder! He uses steroids!_

"The Boulder does not use drugs! He has no need for drugs! Drugs are for lame asses!" the earth bender howled.

_The Boulder, The Boulder, The Boulder! He thinks his fans are lame asses!_

"The Boulder never said such a thing," the tall, muscular man growled.

_Sokka is a fan. Sokka drinks cactus juice. Cactus juice is an alcohol. Alcohol is a drug._

"Boulder? How could you betray me?" Sokka cried, sipping on his cactus juice.

"Give …. Me…. That…," Katara growled, swiping the glass from his hands. "I thought we got rid of all of this junk."

_The Boulder, The Boulder, The Boulder! He has a secret crush on Toph!_

"The Boulder does not have crushes on tiny, blind girls!" the Earth Bender howled in rage.

_Then why do you have an autographed picture of her in your diary?_

"The Boulder does not keep diaries, or autograph's of stupid little girls, who have stinky feet!"

"Stinky feet?!" Toph shrieked.

"Toph, let's face it, your stank could kill of a herd of elephants!" The Boulder said, patting her shoulder.

"I'll show you stanky feet." She slammed the earth, and gave him a rocky wedgie.

_The Boulder, The Boulder, The Boulder! He's gotten beaten up by a little, blind girl!_

"The Boulder would like to see another woman ever try that again!" the wrestler growled, pulling himself off of the rocky hands.

_The Boulder, The Boulder, The Boulder! His father was a great, bald Donkey Ape!_

"THE BOULDER DOES NOT COME FROM A FAMILY OF STINKING, NASTY, FILTHY DERANGES MONKEYS OR APES!!!!!!"

Monkey Woman from Who Wants to be a SuperHero? Appeared and frowned. "Whose dissing monkeys?"

Everyone pointed at The Boulder. "He is!"

"I'm going to kick your butt!" the scantily clad heroine snarled. She proceed to kick the wrestler's ass.

_The Boulder, The Boulder, The Boulder! He just got his butt handed to him by a girl!_

"Woman!" Monkey Woman snapped.

_Woman!_

"The Boulder said he wished to see another girl beat me up."

Insane Vampire, eh, name to long, you know who I'm talking about, hahahah. Anyway, she appeared and beat the living hell out of The Boulder. Then Kayko15 appeared and shaved him, one by one the girls surrounded him, until the battle cry was heard. "TICKLE HIM!"

_The Boulder, The Boulder, The Boulder! He has a ticklish nose!_

"We can sseeeeheehehehehe thaaahahahahahahat!!!!!!" The Boulder laughed. "Noooooo Not The Boulder's lembago!"

The tickling stopped for a moment. "Wait, what the hell is a lembago?" Azula asked.

"Does it really matter?" Kayko15 asked.

"Guess not."

_And now you know The Boulder! A preschool dropout, who uses steroids, calls his fans lame asses, has a crush on a little twelve year old, got his butt kicked by her and a grown woman in a super hero costume who doesn't have a life…_

"HEY!" Monkey Woman cried. "Why do you have to be so hurtful?" she turned and ran out of the building crying.

_And has a ticklish nose and a ticklish lembago. Whatever the hell that is._

_UP NEXT: Fire Nation Man_


	21. Fire Nation Man

**_Ziggy's Corner: Okay, this is chapter 21. By the way, who likes my announcement beginning, Ziggy's Corner? Should I keep it, change it to something else? I kinda like it, but I WANNA know what my fans think. Okay that being said, for those of you being flamed, or know those who get cruelly flamed. This being said, I created a group of writer's who want to help those who are being cruelly flamed (not quotes on misplaced penmanship, or misspelled things, we're not here to kiss boo boos. But those really picked on by people who thinks they're better and post reviews to say "Hashanah I'M Better than you.". To counter these types of bullies, I created the Knights of Fanfiction. If this sounds like a group you'd like to join, go to my forums, and click on your name. _** **_this is a place where you can find stories for fans here being flamed. Or if you'd simply like to post work here too. It was created by a Knight named Red Panda Bear. Anyone whose fics have unfairly been taken down, can put them up here, so long as they're not R/ M rated. Alrighty then now that that piece of business has been put aside, let's get on with the story! Here comes the Fire Nation Man! Everyone please rise for the…. Eh, you get the picture._**

_**THE FIRE NATION MAN**_

_The Fire Nation Man, The Fire Nation Man, The Fire Nation Man! No one really gives a shit about this lame character!_

"Hey! That's not nice!" The Fire Nation Man cried. "I have feelings too you know!"

_The Fire Nation Man, The Fire Nation Man, The Fire Nation Man! He gave birth to twin daughters just yesterday!_

"Aw, Congradulations, Fire Nation Man!" Toph said.

"I can't give birth to girls, I'm a man!" the dimwit cried.

_That's yet to be established. _

"I happen to have a baloney pony!" He pulled the pants down to show everyone. At this point everyone began to throw up.

"This is a pg rated story you idiot!" the fans cried.

_The Fire Nation Man, The Fire Nation Man, The Fire Nation Man! He can't keep his pants on!_

"I was only showing you that I was a man!" the dumb wrestler cried.

"I've got a dollar!" Kayo15 cried out, waving it in the air.

"I've got a bag of gold coins!" Azula said with a laugh.

'Wait, what's going on?" the confused man asked.

_The Fire Nation Man, The Fire Nation Man, The Fire Nation Man! He's a stripper for young girls!_

"Have you no shame!" Zuko growled, pounding the idiot.

"Stop corrupting those young girls," Major Victory howled (also of Who Wants to be a Superhero fame).

"But you are a stripper too!" Katara said, confused.

"I was… then I got super powers!"

"So, what? Then you're like a …. super stripper?!" asked Kayko15.

_The Fire Nation Man, The Fire Nation Man, The Fire Nation Man! His real name is Matthew Scott._

"Wait, that's not my name!" Fire Nation Man cried.

"YOU'RE DAMN FRICKIN' RIGHT YOU ASS HOLE, THAT'S MY NAME!" Ziggy's thirteen year old brother screamed. "NOW PREPARE TO FACE MY WRATH!" Matthew took out of his popsicle and kicked his ass. When the people looked at him, he shrugged. "What? No seriously I had a popsicle in my back pocket!" Matthew slammed the wooden stick at the Fire Nation Man, and then walked off with Insane Vampire Pirate and the Demented Hobbit Ninja by one arm, and Kakyo15 with his other arm.

"What just happened?" Fire Nation Man asked.

_The Fire Nation Man, The Fire Nation Man, The Fire Nation Man! He has an owie on his little pinkie!_

"Duh, that brat gave me a sliver!" Fire Nation Man whined.

Matthew came back with a dump truck and squished Fire Nation Man, or he would have, had Katara not tied his underwear to the back of the truck. Aang meanwhile used his bending to cementing his feet to the ground. And Fire Nation Man was thus given the wedgie of a life time.

_Fire Nation Man, Fire Nation Man, Fire Nation Man! He has the voice that could break an ear drum!_

"I sing wonderful… Listen. Fire Lord, My heart burns for thee!!" he screeched at the top of his lungs.

"Make him stop!" Toph screamed.

"mhza-b-aaa-nz--bz!aaz,zbn.aazaz-zmn.aa-nz--baaznz-z!z-zzbg!" Zigs the zombie howled.

_Wait, what?!_

"That's shut your pie hole in Zombese," the zombie said using a translator on his arm.

_Okay time to end this stupid and really odd chapter. Aang if you would please?_

Aang leapt up into the air, waving his staff around. "No, no please!" Fire Nation Man cried. Too late, Aang brought it down and sent the idiot flying into the air. An atomic blast sent him flying into the distance.

"Team Rocket is Blasting off Again!" Jesse, James, and Meowth cried.

"Hey, this loser isn't part of our group!" Jesse snapped. "Woboofet, Mirror Force!"

"What's mirror Force?" Fire Nation Man asked.

"It's special attack just for this story!" Jesse answered. Her pokemon brought out a mirror and slammed it hard down on the loser's head.

_And now you know, Fire Nation Man. A lame freak whose just not worthy of a final statement. _

_**Okay I gotta stop with the caffeine! The next couple of chapters aren't going to be as weird as this one, I promise you that. Also sorry for the long entrance speech at the beginning of this chapter. Okay that being said, up next: Hippo.**_


End file.
